Safety fences or barriers are used in connection with the construction of buildings and are adapted for temporary installation adjacent the outer perimeters of floors to provide for the personal safety of the workers and also to prevent items lying on the floor from being accidentally displaced over the edges.
These fences are usually made up of individual sections, each section including longitudinally extending spaced rails which are secured in their space relationship by uprights positioned at intervals along each section.
These safety fence assemblies are temporary and therefore should possess the attributes of ease of mounting and dismounting. In addition, they should be adjustable in length to guard platform perimeters of various lengths without the need of having to carefully align adjacent guide rail sections or fixed sectional components together.
It is often desirable that some sections be made easily openable to provide access outside the perimeter of the floor whenever required.